


The Hungry And The Starving

by lildark7



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildark7/pseuds/lildark7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very short one-shot.<br/>Wrote this to get out of writers block.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hungry And The Starving

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one-shot.  
> Wrote this to get out of writers block.

The young woman frantically sawed at the thick rope that held a net full of crates suspended high above the ground from the beams of the roof of the storage area in the docks of Crestwood. The dagger she used was blunt. She had found it lying in one of the abandoned houses.

 _This was such a stupid idea, such a stupid, stupid idea,_ she thought. _Should have just snuck into the bakery again..._

She kept sawing, but the ropes wouldn’t break. _What the hell are they made of anyway? I’ve been at it for some time now. Any rat would have bitten it through faster!_

She let out a frustrated growl. With one last look at the net with crates, she carefully stood from her crouched position and balanced her way back to the window she had come in from.

She looked through to the outside and frowned. It was pouring outside still. Not that she hadn’t heard the rain battering against the roof, but seeing it made it worse. Her clothes had just begun to dry up a little.

“Well, shit...” she mumbled.

The sound of crates crashing to the floor, nearly made her loose her balance and tumble to the ground below. Her head turned and she saw the rope, cut through cleanly a few inch underneath the beam.

She looked around, searching for whoever had done this. The rope was definitely cut through by either an arrow or a blade, but there was no one there who could have done it.

Deciding for herself that it didn’t matter, she climbed down, hoping no guards would come to investigate.

She started opening an already cracked crate and packed her bag with as much food as she could carry. When she was done, she escaped the way she had come in, making her way to the 5 orphaned kids hiding at the docks, waiting for their meal.

Cole smiled to himself, looking first at his dagger, then the unconscious guard to his feet.


End file.
